northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 95: Help! Hirakawa City Is In Crisis
Oracle 95: Help! Hirakawa City Is In Crisis (助けて！ 平川市は危機にあります Tasukete! Hirakawa-shi wa kiki ni arimasu) is the ninety-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The crisis in Hirakawa City continues as the Chariots continue to wreak havoc throughout the city. On the other hand, the city residents were evacuated to TransHead TV Media Center and there, they've prayed that the crisis will come to an end. Plot As Platinum reached to Hirakawa City Hall, a group of Chariot Soldiers approached before her. There she faced them in a battle and attacked them using her Platinum Arrow. She defeated them using Platinum Streak and went inside the city hall afterwards. When she entered inside the city hall, another group of Chariot Soldiers approached before her. There, Platinum used again the Platinum Streak to defeat again the Chariot Soldiers. Moments later, another Chariot Soldiers also approached before her. Platinum, on the other hand, felt annoyed and she faced them in a battle. Afterwards, she used again the Platinum Streak to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. As all the Chariot Soldiers were defeated, Platinum thought that there were more Chariot Soldiers in the city hall, so she headed on to the second floor to check if there's another group of Chariot Soldiers approaching before her. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters, along with the SAF and army troops, continued defeating the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters upgraded their armor forms into Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode and continuously defeated the Chariot Soldiers. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat all the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, the SAF and army troops thanked the Armored Fighters for helping them, and they thanked them back. Meanwhile, Triskaide saw Mayor Akazawa seriously injured and he asked him what was happened. Mayor Akazawa said that Rie betrayed the Chariot Empire, and he wanted to report it to Emperor Ryuuen immediately to give her a punishment. Archos, on the other hand, said to him that he will never forgive Rie for betraying Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariot Empire. Then Mateo decided to chase Rie immediately, and left afterwards. Triskaide, meanwhile, opened a portal gate to Chariot Empire Headquarters and he sent Mayor Akazawa back to the headquarters to cure his injuries. Then Archos summoned the Chariot Soldiers and ordered them to create a massive attack throughout Hirakawa City immediately. Back in Matsuda District, Anaira received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers approaching in Onodera District, so she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters and the SAF and army troops to head on to the location immediately. In TransHead TV Media Center wherein it acts as a temporary evacuation center, Akiko asked Chihiro why they were evacuated by the city government in the network building. Chihiro said that the city government did this for the safety of the city residents due to the massive attack made by the Chariot Soldiers. Because of what she found out, Akiko worried to Mashiro since her daughter has a speech defect and she can't speak directly to others. Chihiro, on the other hand, suggested Akiko to seek help to Kyoko or even Hiroko or other city councilors for the medical needs of Mashiro. Akiko felt ashamed that Kyoko and the city councilors might be rejected her help. Moments later, Hiroko came and asked Akiko what was her problem. Akiko had no choice but to seek help from her because her daughter has a speech defect due to the trauma she got from the accident three years ago. Because of this, Hiroko told her that she will talk to Kyoko about that, and she doesn't need to worry about because they will be the one who will answer the speech therapy for her daughter once the crisis in Hirakawa City was over. And Akiko thanked Hiroko for answering the medical needs for Mashiro. In the second floor of Hirakawa City Hall, another group of Chariot Soldiers suddenly appeared in the corridor. Because of this, Platinum faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Afterwards, she used Platinum Target Burst to defeat all the Chariot Soldiers. Then she headed on to the third floor to check if there's a group of Chariot Soldiers approaching. And as she reached the third floor, another group of Chariot Soldiers approached before her. There she faced them in a battle and used again the Platinum Target Burst to defeat them afterwards. After the battle, she saw a huge portal gate that links between the world of the Chariots and the human world in the door of the mayor's office. Using her Platinum Arrow, Platinum destroyed the said portal gate, so that no Chariot Soldiers can enter in the human world anymore. Then Platinum said that the entire Hirakawa City was finally cleared, and left afterwards. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa reported to Emperor Ryuuen that Rie started to betray the Chariot Empire. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, got mad and he ordered his Chariot Soldiers to find and abduct Rie immediately. Afterwards, since Mayor Akazawa was seriously injured after his previous battle with Rie, he told him to take a rest for a while, and let his fellow Chariot Fighters continue the plan to destroy the entire Hirakawa City. And Mayor Akazawa agreed. As they reached Onodera St., the Armored Fighters, as well as the SAF and army troops, saw Triskaide and Archos appeared together with the Chariot Soldiers. Then the two Chariot Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and they ordered the Chariot Soldiers to defeat the Armored Fighters. Anaira, on the other hand, ordered her fellow Armored Fighters and the SAF and army troops to attack and face the Chariots in a battle. On the other hand, Mateo hijacked a truck and he started to find Rie. Unknown to him, Rie left Hirakawa City and headed on to a jail center outside the city proper along with the police officers. While driving, Mateo opened the car stereo and tuned in to the news. Then he found out that Rie will be detained in Hoshikawa City Jail Center and there, he rushed the truck outside the border of Hirakawa City to head on to Hoshikawa City Jail Center. Meanwhile in TransHead TV Media Center, Hiroko conducted a prayer along with the evacuees and the employees of TransHead TV in the Studio 10 of the network building. They prayed for the immediate end of the crisis happened in Hirakawa City. Akiko, on the other hand, prayed for the future of her daughter, Mashiro, since she has a speech defect. Chihiro and her fellow TransHead TV news reporters, were prayed for the victory of the Armored Fighters over the Chariots. Hiroko and her councilors, as well as the employees of Hirakawa City Hall, prayed for the safety of city residents and for the restoration of peace throughout the city. Back to Onodera District, in order to help the Chariot Soldiers to not to be defeated by the Armored Fighters, Triskaide and Archos used their respective weapons -- the Chariot Lance and Chariot Hammer -- to attack against the Armored Fighters. Unfortunately, their attacks were deferred by the Armored Meister Fighters using their Armored Naginatas. While the other Armored Fighters helping the SAF and army troops to defeat the Chariot Soldiers, Platinum came again and helped them to defeat the enemies using her Platinum Arrow. Afterwards, the Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat all Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile, Triskaide and Archos can't believe that their Chariot Soldiers were defeated by the Armored Fighters, so they used their respective finishers -- the Thirteen Smash and the Torpedo Burst -- to defeat them immediately. Unfortunately, their attacks were deferred but this time, by Platinum using Platinum Arrow. Then Anaira said to them that this will be the time to taste again their another defeat, and she and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters using their finishing attack, the Meister Ultimate Charge, to defeat Triskaide and Ryuuen. As a result, Triskaide and Archos were defeated and de-transformed back into their civilian form. As of their defeat, they took their Chariot Keys and ran away immediately. After the battle, the SAF and army troops thanked the Armored Fighters for helping them in battle, and they thanked them back afterwards. Meanwhile, Mateo left Hirakawa City to head on to Hoshikawa City to find and abduct Rie immediately. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen burst his anger against the Armored Fighters, and he said to himself that he will never forgive them for deferring his dark plan. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 34 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Life Is A Revolution」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 75, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 95: Final Mission, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 30. Starting November 28, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force will start joining in GP-NET Primetime Mania. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes